Finding Lune
Duchess Productions' movie-spoof of "Finding Nemo" Cast: * Marlin - Leo (Leo the Lion; 1966) * Nemo - Lune (Leo the Lion; 1966) * Dory - Duchess (The Aristocats) * Gill - Bonkers D. Bobcat (Disney's Bonkers) * Bloat - Maurice the Gorilla (Disney's Marsupilami) * Peach - Fawn Deer (Disney's Bonkers) * Gurgle - Shnookums (The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show) * Bubbles - Meat (The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show) * Deb/Flo - Susu Caty/Mimi Caty (Lulu Caty) * Jacques - Marsupilami (Disney's Marsupilami) * Nigel - Junior (Stork) * The School of Moonfish - Chipmunks and Chipette (Alvin & the Chipmunks) * Crush - Humphrey (Alpha and Omega) * Squirt - Runt (Alpha and Omega) * Mr. Ray - Boog (Open Season) * Bruce - Claw (Kimba the White Lion; 1965) * Anchor and Chum - Cassius (Kimba the White Lion; 1965) and Shamus (Leo the Lion; 1966) * Blenny the Worried Fish - Kirby (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) * The Anglerfish - Cobra (Simba the King Lion) * The Seagulls - Wolf Packs (Storks) * The Whale - Bruce (Jaws) * Jerald the Pelican - Jasper (Storks) * Tad - Thumper (Bambi series) * Pearl - Luce (Simba Jr. Goes to N.Y. and the World Cup) * Sheldon - Tyke (Tom and Jerry) * Dr. Phillip Sherman - Ham Egg (Osamu Tezuka) * Barbara Sherman - Minako Aino/Sailor Venus (Sailor Moon; 1992) * Darla Sherman - PallaPalla (Sailor Moon; 1992) * Coral - Lyra (Leo the Lion; 1966) * Barracuda - Crocodile (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers: Kiwi's Big Adventure) * Bill - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) * Ted - Simba (Simba the King Lion) * Bob - Spike (Tom and Jerry) * Fish Roaming Around in the Neighborhood - Various Animals (Simba the King Lion) * Mother Fish - Mother Wolf (Simba the King Lion) * Guppies - Wolf Pups (Jungle Book Shonen Mowgli; Simba the King Lion) * Mr. Johanson - Bongo the Gorilla (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) * Sponge Bed Mother Fish - Goose (Charlotte's Web; 1973) * Sponge Bed Guppy - Jeffrey (Charlotte's Web; 1973) * Other Fish Students - Various Animals (Tom Sawyer; 2000) * Jimmy (Fish Student That Gets Left Behind) - Dash (Kimba the White Lion; 1965) * Fish that Nemo Sees Passing by - Baboons (The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) * Fish Student That Sees Nemo "Swimming Out To Sea" - Dot (Kimba the White Lion; 1965) * Hunters (One of Divers That Took Nemo) - Luigi (Super Mario Bros. series) * Two Pelicans (After the "Shark" Scene) - The Vulture Police (Timon and Pumbaa) * Patient #1 - Rei's Grandfather (Sailor Moon; 1992) * Chuckles (Darla's Previous Fish) - Bagheera's Daughter (Simba Jr. Goes to N.Y. and the World Cup) * Squishy - Roquefort (The Aristocats) * Jellyfish Forest - The Black Four (Kimba the White Lion; 1965) * Sea Turtles - Wolf Packs (Alpha and Omega) * Sea Turtle Babies - Wolf Cubs (Alpha and Omega) * Sea Turtle That Passes on Marlin's Story - Garth (Alpha and Omega) * Three Fish Listening to Turtle - Pooh, Piglet, and Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * Minnow - Bagheera (Jungle Book Shonen Mowgli) * Big Fish - Baloo (Jungle Book Shonen Mowgli) * Lobsters - Minions (Despicable Me) * Swordfishes - Sylvester and Tweety (Looney Tunes) * Dolphins - Daffy Duck and Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) * Bird Group #1 - Red, Chuck, and Bomb (The Angry Birds) * Birds on Lighthouse - Dodo (Ice Age) * Bird Group #2 - Pauley (Kimba the White Lion; 1965) and Ludwig (Simba the King Lion) * Pelican #1 - Mr. Stork (Dumbo) * Patient #2 - Mr. Dumpty (Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers: Three Men and a Booby) * Krill Swimming Away - Dalmatian Puppies (101 Dalmatians; 1961) * Davey Reynolds - Pinocchio (Pinocchio; 1940) * Pelican #2 - Jungle Inspector (Timon & Pumbaa: Zazu's Off-by-One Day) * Other Pelicans - Various Storks * Boy in Waiting Room - Shingo Tsukino (Sailor Moon; 1992) * Green Crab - Chiller (Kimba the White Lion; 1965) * Red Crab - Butcher Boy (Kimba the White Lion; 1965) * Fish Group Who Get Caught in a Net - Deer (Bambi series) * Animal Kidnappers (Fishermen) - Jasper and Horace (101 Dalmatians; 1961) Songs: # Song At The Opening Credits - # Duchess' Song (After Starting to Remember Where Lune/Nemo is) - # The Chipmunks and Chipettes' Introduction - # Song During The Black Four/Jellyfish - # When Duchess/Dory Separates from Leo/Marlin - # Song at The Finale - # Song at The End Credits - "Somewhere Beyond the Sea" by Robbie Williams # Alternate Song at The End Credits (If I Decide Not to Use "Beyond the Sea") - Category:Duchess Productions Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs